Becoming A Turk
by British Tea
Summary: Well Here's a new one. I suck at summaries but here it is. Kanoii is a Agent sent to destory the Turks can she do it?


"Right foot, left foot, right foot, lef-**WHOA**!" I yelled falling on my face. "There." said a soft and kind sounding voice, pulling me up to my feet. "Thank you...Um may I have your name?" I asked rubbing my neck. The spikey red haired man tilted his head to the side and said "Reno. And may I have your name?" I smiled and said making a peace sign, "Xidane Isoya! Nice to meet you! And thanks for helping me up, you see I'm not very good at skating." He laughed then yelled while pulling me "I'll teach you then!" And with that he pulled me away to teach me basics.

"See? Your getting better!...Now to business, why are you here Agent?" Reno asked when we had sat down. I lowered my voice and said "I'm looking for Shinra Rufus, the leader of the you know anything about him?" Reno's eyes grew to the size of I swear coconuts as he said "X-Xidane I'm aTurk." That was hard hit, the people I am supposed to take into costody are nice and cute! I can't do this...but I have to or Agent **X** will kill me! I stood up, "Reno...we never met, ok?" I said as I walked away.

The Next Day~~~~~~~~~

"Pi times radius squared times heighth equals volume of cylinder" I said quietly to myself as I was doing my homework. I sketched a cylinder and sighed. "I done with math." RIP! There goes my homework.

"44! What are you doing? You should be on your mission!" the girly voice of the **MALE** Agent 76 said.

"Shut it gay-wad." I growled standing. "Aw come on 44! **X** is gonna kill you! Besides what are you doing in a abandoned house anyway?"I rubbed my neck nervously and sighed. "I used to live here before I became a Agent. My brother should be home soon so you better get out if you don't want to be bitten by the vampire!" I sneered, pointing towards the back door. Agent 76 jumped and ran out saying "You'll pay 44! You'll _pay_!" I laughed a minute and then sat down, stuffing my hands into my pockets. I felt a paper and pulled it out. On it bore a phone number and a name. 'Shinra' I picked up my cell phone and dailed the number.

**"Shinra Electric Power Company, how may I help you, this is Tseng."**

"My name is Xidane, I need to speak with Shinra Rufus."

**"He's in a meeting, may I take a message?"**

"I just need him to call this number back and it's important. That's all. Thank you."

**"I will get that to him, have a nice night."**

"You too. Good bye.

I hung up the phone and smiled. "I think I should learn more about this Tseng, don't you Reito?" I said welcoming my brother home. "How was your day, Xidane?" he asked putting an arm on my shoulder. "You know that's not my real name, correct? And my day was...different." My deep purple haired brother laughed and took off his hat. "Of course I know it's not your real name but I'm not going to call you Agent 44 or your real name for everyone to hear!" I nodded and said "Can you keep a secret?" He nodded. "I'm double crossing Squad 14. I am not killing any more people for stupid science experiments! I'm going to become a Turk...Somehow." Now he started laughing. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I could easily get you in as a Turk! You might not know it but I work for Shinra! Yup, yup, yup. But won't you be hunted down and killed because you betrayed them?" Now I laughed. "Reito, I'm 14 years old and I could take out 30 high-class ninjas using only my feet!" I said, putting my hands on my hips. "And yeah probably. Oh well if I have my sword they won't be able to lay a hand on me!" My brother rolled his eyes and ordered me to go to bed and get up at 5:00 AM tomrrow if I wanted the job. I stalked upstairs and to my bed where I thought over my 5 years as an Agent.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!! SMACK! Ha, silence. I sure shut it up this time...oops. I broke it. Oh well. You know I really should stop having conversations in my head. I got out of bed and put on some clothes that made me look a little bit older at least. I stumbled down the stairs and tripped on Reito's dog. "Dammit." I murmured sleepily. I walked into the kitchen and staight into Reno. "Wha-? Reno, what are you doing here?" I asked staring behind him at my brother. "Remeber, I'm a Turk? I heard you wanted to join us so I took the mission." Reno said smiling like a goof. I gave Reito my 'Your a retard' look and shook hands with the red haired goof-up. "So what does she have to do?" Reito asked pushing a purple lock out of his face. "Take this test." Reno said holding up sheet of paper. "That's it?" I asked staring at the paper. Reno nodded and I sat down taking the pen from my hair. I silently read over question one. Why do you want to become a Turk? A) To kick major ass! B) To protect Mr. Shinra. C) To kill people. D) To escape my past... E) Other Please specify. I circled E and wrote I am a traitor, I need work, and I have valuable information. I finished the last 9 questions in a couple more minutes and handed the test to Reno. He took a step back and said "Hand it to Mr. Shinra, Kanoii" I cocked my head to the side and said "It's pronounced Konoeee not Kannoy. And where is Mr. Shinra?" I heard footsteps behind me and I quickly wheeled around to face a tall, blonde haired man in a white suit. "Sir." I said, handing him my test. He took it and read over my answers. "Very good, very good. Well Kanoii, you seem to fit our criteria so welcome to the elite league of the Turks. Elena will give you your uniform and in four hours you are to report back to me." A blonde haired woman walked in and bowed. "Afirmitave" I murmered and bowed as well.

I led Elena up to my room and said "This is it. Aw crap! Gary Coleman get back in your aquarium!" I ran over and picked up my snail which happens to me the size of my head. Elena squealed and said "Is that you _pet?_" I nodded and smiled picking him up by the shell, then sat him back in my large aquarium. "I found him when he was as big as an asprin. Cool huh?" I said putting the lid on the tank. Elena nodded weakly and said in a teasing tone, "You would get along great with Tseng! He loves creepy crawly things!" There he was again, Tseng. I'll have to meet him later... My thoughts were interuppted by Elena squeaking again. "Huh? What's up?" I heard the mechanical voice of my lady-loving talking fish from my bedside table. I spun around from the aquarium and said "Don't fret, he can't hurt you! He _loves_ women! I made him myself..." I finished, blushing. I walked behind Elena and picked up the robot-koi fish and showed him to Elena, all the while ignoring the fish's insults. "You dumb bitch put me down!" He yelled thrashing in my hand. He turned around towards Elena and whistled "You got some nice tits lady!" I slapped Patchino and threw him in the other tank and apologized. "I'm so sorry Elena, he has a _lot_ of glitches." Elena just laughed and said "You are _exactly_ like Tseng! He makes all sorts of stuff like that!" we both started laughing as she handed me my uniform.

After I was all set we left for H.Q. and I had a good life there. I became quite "aquainted" with Tseng who turned out to be ALOT like me! Life with the Turks was good but my life as an Agent still hung over me like a dead body as heavy as an elephant. But I hope that it won't bite me in the end. Wait, dead people can't bite. Ha I do always win!

**I hope you like this randomness! DISCLAIMER! I do not own Final Fantasy, but I do own Kanoii, the perverted fish Patchino, and Gary Coleman. I do have a snail named Gary Coleman too don't judge me....**


End file.
